


[Podfic] Trust Falls and Probability Exercises

by MistMarauder



Series: Luck of the Draw (Podfics) [3]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Post-Canon, Slow Build, Superpowers, like the slowest of slow builds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:26:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistMarauder/pseuds/MistMarauder
Summary: "Immediately, he realized that his hands were tied together in front of him, with barely an inch of give to the rope, and that there was a lingering pain that suggested he had been hit hard on the back of the head. It matched nicely with the throbbing ache in his leg, one that didn’t fade even when he managed to straighten it underneath him. More importantly, his guns, belt, hat, and cards were all gone.    Great. Fantastic. Someone was definitely going to get shot for this."    Or, a post-canon AU where nobody died and also they have superpowers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittykatthetacodemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykatthetacodemon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Trust Falls and Probability Exercises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460646) by [kittykatthetacodemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykatthetacodemon/pseuds/kittykatthetacodemon). 



> Thank you kittykatthetacodemon for your AMAZING stories and for letting me podfic them! You are brilliant. :)
> 
> You all have the option of downloading the entire fic as a single file or downloading each chapter individually. Enjoy!

**Full Fic MP3 Download Links**

[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rls8g1o2436sr6z/Kittykatthetacodemon_-_Trust_Falls_and_Probability_Exercises.mp3)

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B2qgy6TvRlzMRFY1MVIzV2VPZ0E)

 

**Chapter 1 MP3 Download Link**

[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/43uwv5aedicptod/Kittykatthetacodemon_-_Trust_Falls_and_Probability_Exercises_-_Chapter_1.mp3)


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2 MP3 Download Link **

[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vn393qx1j61qxxo/Kittykatthetacodemon_-_Trust_Falls_and_Probability_Exercises_-_Chapter_2.mp3)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I sound off, lovelies. I'm getting over being sick. On that note, here you gooo! <3

**Chapter 3 Download Link**

[ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4g7v14t7e507r65/Kittykatthetacodemon_-_Trust_Falls_and_Probability_Exercises_-_Chapter_3.mp3)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, darlings! :)

**Chapter 4 MP3 Download Link**

[ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ny475pt2vma478l/Kittykatthetacodemon_-_Trust_Falls_and_Probability_Exercises_-_Chapter_4.mp3)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dancinbutterfly and Hazel_Athena demanded podfic even though I'm on vacation. So here you go, you bastards.

**Chapter 5 MP3 Download Links **

[ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/j5rifr1u3jtdc3u/Kittykatthetacodemon_-_Trust_Falls_and_Probability_Exercises_-_Chapter_5.mp3)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in 24 hours? It's a miracle! It's also all because of Hazel_Athena. I felt bad putting her through Chapter 5 without giving her Chapter 6 immediately afterwards. Kittykatthetacodemon tortured us in that chapter.
> 
> On that note, expect nothing else from me before Tuesday. Enjoy, dears!

**Chapter 6 MP3 Download Link**

[ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wtwqp74ice2a0ba/Kittykatthetacodemon_-_Trust_Falls_and_Probability_Exercises_-_Chapter_6.mp3)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on Chapter 8, darlings. Bear with me. It'll be up later tonight or tomorrow night - along with the complete podfic. Sorry about the absence, dears! I was on vacation then sick. It was not intentional.

** Chapter 7 MP3 Download Link **

[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/x61rybype2mmjpf/Kittykatthetacodemon_-_Trust_Falls_and_Probability_Exercises_-_Chapter_7.mp3)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done. Thanks again, kittykatthetacodemon. Much love. <3
> 
> The links to download the entire fic in a single file can be found in Chapter 1.

**Chapter 8 MP3 Download Link**

[ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/mvz7jtu2t1ggm18/Kittykatthetacodemon_-_Trust_Falls_and_Probability_Exercises_-_Chapter_8.mp3)


End file.
